


A Baby Story

by FrozenLakeBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mpreg, Vague Descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenLakeBeast/pseuds/FrozenLakeBeast
Summary: Giving birth is hard and Junkrat is a terrible patient.Or, Junkrat gives birth.





	A Baby Story

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written mpreg before and I can’t believe I am now lol. It’s based off of a woman I used to work with - she told us about a time she gave birth and I sat there like “oh that’s Junkrat”.
> 
> I made some things super vague on purpose. For example, I’m not well versed in pregnancy and giving birth. I also didn’t state whether Junkrat was trans or not, or who helped make the baby. Those are for you to decide, whatever makes you more comfortable.
> 
> PLEASE let me know if I should tag something, I still don't know what to/to not tag for.

“Eat this,” Roadhog said, shoving some food towards Junkrat.

Junkrat turned his head. “No.”

“You have to. You need to eat something.”

Junkrat glared up at Roadhog from his spot on the ground, where he was curled up and holding his stomach. “What's the _point_? ‘m just gonna throw it up anyway.”

“You should still _try_ ,” Roadhog said. He didn't know what to do. This had been going on, well, since the pregnancy first started. Sure, Rat had gotten morning sickness in the first few weeks of it, but as time went on it only got worse. Now he couldn't hold down _any_ solid food, no matter what. Even liquids were dicey. It was worrying, at this point. 

Junkrat had always been too thin, but at least he’d had muscle. Now he didn't even have that, and would have resembled an animate, skin-covered skeleton were it not for his swollen stomach.

Roadhog sighed, too tired to press the issue. They were on their way to a hospital anyway, they could put their needles in and pump him full of nutrients. They could take care of him.

On the way, Junkrat took a turn for the worse. Roadhog could hear him groaning and shouting over the sound of the bike. When they got to the hospital Roadhog held Rat gently in one hand, scrap gun in the other, ready to fight anyone to get what Junkrat needed. Turned out, he didn't need to. Maybe the nurses recognized them, maybe they were just hospitable people, but they stopped him at the entrance saying “There are no beds, we will transport you to the nearest hospital.”

Transport, in this case, meant in a helicopter. They had to go around a mountain to get to the new place, and driving would take too much time. One look at Rat told them they didn't have much of that. 

Once at the new hospital, they were whisked into a room quickly. Roadhog refused to put Junkrat down, so he continued carrying him through the hallway. On the way, Rat started waking up and freaking out. 

And then they were alone in the room with a nurse. Dumpy and frazzled, she wasn't much of a threat but _damn_ annoying. She kept _hovering_ , saying everything they’d done wrong, telling Junkrat to please stay down so she could hook up an IV and heart monitor. 

Of course he didn't.

The second she took her hands off of him he bolted. He scrambled into the bathroom to puke again, presumably. That's what Roadhog thought, at least, until the door was slammed and locked from the inside, followed by screaming. Roadhog just stood and watched as the dumb little nurse knocked on the door and politely asked Rat if he could open it, please? He didn't. Instead she got a slew of loud expletives slung at her.

Taken aback, she looked over at Roadhog, who still just watched. He shrugged. Junkrat kept screaming.

“Aren't you...going to do anything?” She asked, eyes darting between him and the door.

“No.” There was nothing to do, really, except to just wait out the tantrum. He’d tire himself out eventually. 

The nurse mumbled something and reached for the room phone to call security. So Roadhog crushed the phone. She looked at him, eyes wide. 

He looked right back.

“The doctors won't be happy about this,” she said. She had a lot more guts than Roadhog gave her credit for. Still, he shrugged.

The screaming died down.

The door was still locked, so Roadhog punched it.

“What are you _doing_?!” The nurse shouted.

This time Roadhog ignored her completely, and continued to punch the door until it was broken enough to lift off the hinges. Inside the bathroom, Junkrat was hunched in a corner, quiet.

Roadhog picked him up. He backed up out of the room and put him back in the bed. The nurse re-hooked all the machines to Rat.

The doctor came in. He took in the crushed phone and destroyed phone, but didn't ask questions. The nurse didn't supply answers.

The doctor looked at Roadhog. He explained that Junkrat was far too underweight to get an epidural. Another round of screaming came and the nurse tried to usher him out of the room. He didn’t move. More screaming and suddenly Junkrat was on his feet again. He shoved away the nurse and ripped off the drip and heart monitor, which sent the monitor crashing to the ground with the force of it. He bolted for the door but Roadhog grabbed him before he could leave, depositing him once again in the bed.

Things moved both too quickly and slowly after that. The doctor explained that Junkrat was in labor, and it was very painful, but that it was normal and everybody screamed like this.

It didn't _look_ normal. 

There was a lot of blood for _normal_. 

Finally, _finally_ , Roadhog could see something. A little blue head. The doctor freaked out. Junkrat freaked out. The nurse freaked out. Roadhog stepped up and gently grabbed the head. He didn't know what to do but he could see that something was stuck around his neck. He wanted to pull it off, but instead put a finger on it to pull it away, a little. 

The doctor regained his senses enough so that he could continue monitoring the birth. From the look on his face, it wasn’t going well. Roadhog stayed where he was and let the doctor and nurse go about their business of keeping Rat alive.

Hours later, the nurse and doctor were gone. Hog used what he found in Rat’s bag and did his best to trap the door like he’d so often seen Junkrat do. He put the ruined bathroom door and a chair by it for good measure. He walked back over ro Junkrat to check that he was breathing and not still bleeding. He picked up the baby swaddled in a soft blanket, and sat down on the floor next to the bed. With the baby in one hand and Junkrat’s hand in another, he took a nice long nap.

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like I didn’t write this, the style and tone feels different from my usual stuff. Maybe it’s because I wrote it in a few hours, instead of over months.


End file.
